ENTRE HERMANASTROS:'
by Kaname Uchiha
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría sí una mujer se interpone entre dos hermanos? Y más aún cuando ellos se enamoran de la misma persona, ¿Y si es su hermanastra? Tal vez muchas cosas. Sería la manzana de la discordia,¿Es posible amar a más de una persona a la vez? pues sí. AU
1. Prólogo

By: megan-maidie-chan

Sumary: ¿Qué pasaría si una mujer se interpone entre dos hermanos? Y más aún cuando ellos se enamoran de la misma persona, ¿Y si es su hermanastra? Tal vez muchas cosas. Porque desde una mirada nace el amor, de un abrazo la emoción y de un beso la pasión. ¿No es así? Quizás.

Parejas: Itachi x Sakura x Sasuke. (Quiero aclarar que dentro de la historia aparecerán más personajes y quizás un nuevo amor para la protagonista.

NA: la historia se centra desde el punto de vista de Sakura, todo lo relatara a su manera de ver los acontecimientos, y algunas interferencias por parte de un nuevo personaje más adelante.

Au (universo alternativo)

Personajes:

Sakura

Sasuke

Itachi

Fugaku

Mikoto

Yugao Uzuki

(Este personaje interpretara la madre de Sakura)

Kakashi Hatake

(Interpretará al padre de Sakura)

Gaara

Neji

Ino

Shikamaru

Kiba

Hinata

Naruto

Y otros más que se desarrollaran más adelante, según avance la historia yo se los haré comunicar.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pero los argumentos sí.

´ENTRE HERMANASTROS´

Capitulo 1: Prólogo

-vamos, Sakura-chan. Ese ánimo tiene que estar por los cielos ¿verdad?

Mi madre me sonríe y me mira expectante ante mi respuesta. No es como si fuera la primera vez que intenta animarme con todos los sucesos mi vida, ella siempre dispone de tiempo, y se dedica a ver por las situaciones que estoy pasando. Dentro de una semana viajaré a Tokio. Es la primera vez que viajare sin la presencia de mi madre, ella siempre suele estar para conmigo, se dedica a pasar horas mirándome crecer y desarrollarme tanto como físicamente para como socialmente. He de destacar que nunca me he fijado en nimiedades, pero dadas las circunstancias, no me queda de otra.

´Viviré por un tiempo con mis hermanastros´

Así es, mi madre se divorció de mi padre cuando tenía doce años. De ello ya pasó casi tres años, actualmente resido en Arizona, próximamente en Tokio.

Mis padres, como cualquier otro matrimonio juvenil, acabaron en el intento por su inexperiencia, falta de amor y desesperación por ser más que unos padres de familia, no era una buena idea. Se había casado a los 17 años, y se había fugado hacía Los Ángeles. Pero pronto se dieron cuenta, de la triste realidad que alberga la vida, mi madre quedó embarazada a los casi dieciocho años. Estuvieron casados, pero no había comunicación, la relación era tediosa, siempre estaban enojados, por cualquier cosa aunque sea mínima estaban peleando y la falta de dinero otorgaba favores para que el acta de divorcio acudiera rápidamente.

Aunque había demorado mucho en llegar, habían pasado 12 años tolerándose, humillándose y demás cosas que sucedían en familias donde no había comunicación. Cuando el día acudió, mi madre solo me explicó que entre ellos el amor había muerto desde mucho tiempo atrás. Ella había pensado que con eso me había conformado, pero realmente, mi capacidad de pensamiento iba mucho más, me quería tratar como a una niña cuando estaba en la etapa de la adolescencia. Y eso ella era lo que temía.

Tenía conceptos generalizados sobre los noviazgos, los padres prematuros y faltos de experiencia. Mi padre era otro que apoyaba a mi madre. Los dos temían que me sucediera lo mismo que a ellos, no querían que sufriera, ni me aconteciera algo así. Tenían demasiada experiencia sobre el asunto que ya eran maestros.

Pero como preocuparse, cuándo mi vida social esta estancada en mi cuarto, cuándo es una agorafobia que se mantiene encerrada las 24 horas y entre las cuatro paredes de mí habitación. Simplemente ilógico.

Mi padre Kakashi vive en Vancouver, Canadá. Raramente lo visitó debido a la escuela y deberes de rutina diaria, además de que el boleto es algo costoso. Es una persona retraída, poco social y la mayor parte del tiempo trabaja, cuando viajó, él se muestra callado y sumiso a las ordenes de mí madre Yugao, que siempre le reprende por estar trabajando en exceso y no disponer un poco de tiempo a mí persona, usualmente tengo grabadas sus frases como:

-_la traje para que pases un poco de requerimiento afectuoso con ella, que la motives en sus logros y le des un poco de cariño. Esta bien que yo soy su madre, pero el padre también tiene que inmiscuirse en la trama—comenta con las cejas fruncidas._

Tanto él como yo, no le tomamos demasiada atención. Nos parecemos mucho, mis expresiones son nulas a comparación con las de mí madre, que es un animalito que sonríe diariamente. Algo muy sorprendente.

Dos años después de su divorcio, mi madre se casó con el señor Fugaku. Lo conoció en el súper mercado. Él había venido a Arizona por asuntos de negocios, pero le hacían falta varias cosas de aseo personal. Y fue ahí donde se encontraron. Mi madre no deja de parlotear lo contenta que esta de haberlo conocido:

_-y entonces, estaba escogiendo una crema corporal cuando él se interpuso en mi camino. Ese fue nuestro primer encuentro fugaz donde nos sonreímos amistosamente—terminó por decir en un suspiro._

_-muy conveniente mi amor—comentó Fugaku acariciándole la mano._

_-y después, me encamine hacía los cepillos de dientes y fue ahí donde me lo encontré nuevamente, donde él se había quedado perplejo por mi nueva aparición—hizó una pausa.-luego me lo encontré por tercera vez consecutiva en el área de alimentos enlatados—rió mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos. _

_-habían sido tres encuentros en menos de una hora. No era muy lógico, solamente si me estaba persiguiendo y de hecho lo llegue a pensar, por eso fue que la desafié—dijó uniéndose a las risa de mi madre._

_-fue un caos total, Sakura. Él me reprendió diciendo "__**llamaré a un policía y diré que me estas acosando**__" y yo solo reí por el comentario insultante, aunque he de destacar que en ese momento me había enfadado tanto que le respondí: "__**pues inténtalo tonto, ni que fueras la gran cosa. Jamás te he visto**__". Debiste haber estado en ese momento, tenía la mandíbula desencajada, tanto que dude seriamente en llamar a un dentista… pobre—Fugaku solo gruño por el comentario insultante a su persona._

_-y henos aquí, después de eso le pedí su numero de celular y meses después nos hicimos novios y lo restante supongo que ya lo sabes—comentó Fugaku haciendo ademanes con las manos. Yo asentí._

_-madre, solo a ti te pueden suceder cosas así y poder encontrar el amor—dije con voz cansada. Había sido muy tedioso en cuando a mi madre y sus comentarios se referían, había que estar muy descansado porque no paraba de hablar._

_-algún día llegará el amor a tu ventana, y entonces me comprenderás—dijó dando un sorbo a su bebida. _

_-aja—dije distraídamente._

Y no me había dado cuenta de cuan sabias y reales podrían ser sus palabras. Las había ignorando, pero la razón algún día acudiría a mí mente y me daría cuenta del valor que en un futuro significarían.

-madre, por favor. Solo quiero pasar un tiempo sola en el jardín, mientras dejo que mi mirada vague por todo lo que tenía—le contesto. Ella hace un gesto de desacuerdo y me interroga:

-mi niña, Sakura. Esto no va a ser un adiós, solo voy a acompañar a Fugaku a Inglaterra por asuntos de negocios, si ellos aceptan la propuesta iremos por más países a divulgar la oferta y así adquiere prestigio la empresa de él–dijo y se acomodo a un lado de mí.

-lo se mamá. Pero quiero que entiendas que mi manera de ser es un poco fóbica, la socialización no es don en mí—comento y le dirijo una mirada preocupante. Ella ríe tiernamente.

-eres muy parecida a Kakashi, cuando lo conocí fue muy difícil entablar una conversación con él sin evitar sonrojarse y que su voz temblara tres octavas más de su tono habitual—inquirió envuelta en sus pensamientos. ¿Había dicho lo soñadora que era? Pues en absoluto.

-creo que me costará mucho adaptarme, además de las diferencias de horario, las lluvias que predominan , los nublados que sugieren en los días de otoño, los pocos días de sol y los habituales inviernos sofocantes—habló cansadamente reenumerando todo lo que había conseguido averiguar sobre esa ciudad.

Ella me empieza a peinar mí cabello rosáceo y pasa las yemas de sus dedos sobre mis mejillas. Un tono carmesí acude con velocidad, invadiendo mi piel pálida.

-nunca me arrepentiré de haber conocido a Kakashi, ahora, a pesar de las diferencias pasadas que tuvimos, somos grandes amigos. Eso siempre fue desde el principio y yo quiero que tú sepas diferenciar entre el amor de la amistad contra el amor verdadero—dijo situándose al frente mío y mirarme directamente.

-¿Cómo podre saber la diferencia?—inquirí con voz confusa. Ella solo sonríe.

-pronto lo sabrás—dijo levantándose de su asiento y dirigiendo a la casa.

-no quiero saberlo madre—dije cansada. Si amar llevaba consigo sufrir, no quería conocerlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sakura espero no hayas olvidado nada—dijo subiendo al coche de Fugaku.

Hoy era mi esperado viaje a Tokio. Había querido que este día no llegara pero al final, había llegado y el temor hacia mella en mí. Mi madre había bromeado sobre lo bien que iría mí estadía en Tokio y de los buenos amigos que conseguiría. Pero mis nervios no disminuían. Al contrario, aumentaban con intensidad. Fugaku me había descrito las personalidades de cada uno de sus hijos, a grandes rasgos, claro. Pero no me bastaba, no me era suficiente.

Trataba de mentalizar, que sí mantenía el control de la situación todo iría bien, iría genial. Trataría de no inmiscuirme en sus asuntos y de rodearme de mi agorafobia.

Tendría que pasar varios meses en compañía de unos desconocidos, de unas personas que me eran ligeramente relevantes.

-llegamos, Sakura. Vamos, a este paso el avión te dejará—dijo ayudándome a bajar mis cosas. Asentí levemente.

Entramos al aeropuerto, todos estaban despidiéndose de sus familiares, y gente más, pasaba constantemente sin reparar a la gente que había a su alrededor. Mi madre se detuvo y me miró con una radiante sonrisa.

-solo serán unos meses, Sakura. Lo prometo—habló y luego me abrazo. Correspondí a medias, ya que mis pensamientos estaban muy aturdidos como para fijarme bien en mis acciones.

-dales un saludo a mis hijos de mí parte—comento Fugaku, pasando el brazo por los hombros de mi madre.

-claro…adiós—dije despacio mientras tomaba mis cosas y caminaba rumbo a lo que sería mi destino.

-te extrañare.


	2. La nueva inquilina

By: megan-maidie-chan

Sumary: ¿Qué pasaría si una mujer se interpone entre dos hermanos? Y más aún cuando ellos se enamoran de la misma persona, ¿Y si es su hermanastra? Tal vez muchas cosas. Porque desde una mirada nace el amor, de un abrazo la emoción y de un beso la pasión. ¿No es así? Quizás.

Parejas: Itachi x Sakura x Sasuke. (Quiero aclarar que dentro de la historia aparecerán más personajes y quizás un nuevo amor para la protagonista.

NA: la historia se centra desde el punto de vista de Sakura, todo lo relatara a su manera de ver los acontecimientos, y algunas interferencias por parte de un nuevo personaje más adelante.

Au (universo alternativo)

Personajes:

Sakura

Sasuke

Itachi

Fugaku

Mikoto

Yugao Uzuki

(Este personaje interpretara la madre de Sakura)

Kakashi Hatake

(Interpretará al padre de Sakura)

Gaara

Neji

Ino

Shikamaru

Kiba

Hinata

Naruto

Pein

Konan

Sasori

Y otros más que se desarrollaran más adelante, según avance la historia yo se los haré comunicar.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pero los argumentos sí.

´ENTRE HERMANASTROS´

Capitulo 2: La nueva inquilina.

_-Buenas tardes, la aerolínea le da las gracias por darnos su preferencia. Se les comunica que en unos minutos aterrizaremos en Tokio, por favor asegúrense de tener el cinturón de seguridad. Gracias._—Una señorita había hablaron sobre un alta voz, dándonos las gracias y ponernos el cinturón. Ajuste el cinturón, y miré sobre la ventanilla el paisaje. Algo inusual, puesto que solía viajar solo para ver a mi padre. Era extraño.

Por fin, el aterrizaje había terminado. Ahora la gente se levantaba de sus asientos y sacaban algunas pequeñas maletas que había traído consigo. Yo, al igual traía una pequeña mochila, donde tenía guardado mi celular, mi vieja laptop y un reproductor de música, junto con unos cuadernillos de música. Lo indispensable para tratar de sobre llevar las cosas junto con unos desconocidos.

El aeropuerto estaba infestado de gente, busqué un lugar donde pudiera esperar mí equipaje y no sentirme asfixiada. Encontré unas butacas, había varias personas, unas dormidas, otras platicando, unas más escuchando música y los demás estaban serios, seguramente esperando para poder subir al avión. Saque mí reproductor y coloqué los audífonos en mis oídos para internarme en mí paraíso personal. Por lo regular muy a menudo escuchó música clásica, y un poco instrumental: como el piano.

El transcurrir de los minutos era algo, sumamente aceptable; claro sí escuchas lo que te gusta y con audífonos.

Había llegado el equipaje.

Me apresuré a coger mis maletas, una vez fuera del aeropuerto tomé un taxi. Le dí en un papel la dirección que Fugaku me había proporcionado antes. La ciudad me parecía muy calmada en comparación con lo que usualmente suele ser Arizona. Aquí existía en orden y se veía que había un poco más de tolerancia. Dejaban pasar al peatón. En cambio, en Arizona, la gente siempre va con prisa, y no tienen la precaución necesaria como para dejar a más de uno tirado sobre el asfalto.

Pasamos por el centro del país. Estaba abarrotado de gente comprando de aquí para acá. Una pequeña sonrisa surco de mis labios. Me recordaba a mí madre, ella era una desesperada en cuanto a las compras se decía. También vino el recuerdo de cuando se había conocido con Fugaku.

_Fugaku._

Un señor de complexión grande, media pasando los 1.75 m. Tiene el cabello y los ojos de un color negro carbón. Piel bronceada, con un porte característico de un empresario. Pero no cualquier empresario, no. Uno que tiene una debilidad por mí madre, que se preocupa hasta por el mínimo detalle, la consiente tanto como puede y le brinda todo lo necesario para que viva feliz. Un hombre, del cual puedo meter mis manos al fuego y podría apostar que la ama con locura. Nunca he platicado más de lo necesario con él, solo preguntas triviales: ¿cómo estas? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Puedes pasarme la sal?. Mi madre, siempre es la que nos intercomunica, ella habla más que nosotros dos juntos, ella es la voz principal.

Mi madre suele contarme algunas cosas de él. Como el que su esposa falleció en un accidente automovilístico y fue hace 3 años. Tiene dos hijos. Nada más.

De hecho, nunca he puesto objeción en las decisiones de mí madre. Se que para algunos hijos, si vieran a su madre salir con una persona distinta a su padre, sentirían celos. Al contrario de mí, yo la apoyé. No me importaba si volvía o no a rehacer su vida con otra persona. También a poyaría a Kakashi si se propusiera salir con una mujer. Pero no.

Él, se mantiene ocupado en su trabajo, absorbe gran parte de su tiempo. Nunca he querido interferir en sus asuntos, tampoco quiero fastidiarlo preguntándole sí aún ama a mi madre. Mi madre, me ha dicho que mí padre aún no logra superar la ruptura que tuvieron. Él a pesar de todo, quería a mi madre. Quizás, él fue el más afectado, se separó de su mujer y de su hija al mismo tiempo. Debe sentirse solo.

Mi madre un día me dijó que ella era la culpable de todo esto. Ella había hecho perder la cordura de mí padre, y eso aún la seguía carcomiendo.

El taxi donde viajaba se detuvo, giré la mirada hacía un lado, donde logre divisar una barda. Con una ceja levantada miré al conductor.

-¿Es aquí la dirección que le dí?—pregunté un poco dudosa. El asintió y ahora fue su turno de mirarme un poco extraño.

-Señorita, la casa está detrás de está barda—dijo señalándola, un poco nerviosa asentí y bajé.

El señor me ayudó a bajar mí equipaje, luego de haber terminado, le pagué lo correspondiente y se fue. Me acerque al portalón, había una placa donde decía: _Familia Uchiha._ Divisé un timbre, me acerque y toqué. Esperé por varios segundos, pero nada. Volví a intentarlo de nuevo, pero obtuve el mismo resultado. Un poco frustrada, decidí que la mejor opción era sentarme en la acera y esperar a que alguno de los hijos de Fugaku apareciera.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve sentada, pero mis pompis me dolían. El tiempo estaba un poco nublado, temía que lloviera y mis pertenencias se mojaran. El clima de Tokio es muy diverso.

Un coche negro aparcó frente a la casa. Me levante de la acera pensando en que podría estorbar. El cristal polarizado bajó, dejando ver a un joven de más o menos mi edad con él semblante serio.

-¿Qué haces ahí?—preguntó mirándome seriamente. Temblé un poco por sus palabras frías.

-Vengo a pasar un tiempo con los Uchihas, soy Sakura—dije lentamente tratando de mantenerme fría ante su mirada despectiva.

El arrugó el ceño, luego de rodar los ojos salió del coche y me ayudó a subir las maletas al coche. Un poco confusa, le cuestione:

-¿A dónde las llevas?—pregunté viendo como él cerraba la cajuela y subía al coche.

-Adentro, la casa está al fondo y están algo pesadas para llevarlas cargando—dijo. Asentí lentamente. El chasqueó la lengua y me miró de mala manera.-¿Qué esperas? Vamos sube—dijo alterado.

El portalón se abrió, dejando ver un jardín en muy buen estado. La variedad era algo muy bonito, tenían de todo tipo de flores y algunos árboles.

Delante de mí se alzaba una casa de dos pisos, una casa clásica con toques un poco juveniles. Sonreí. Aparcó el coche frente a la puerta, nos bajamos y lo ayudé con mis cosas, nos adentramos y las dejamos en lo que parecía ser el recibidor. Me guió hacía la segunda planta, había un largo pasillo donde al menos había unas 5 puertas de la madera más fina. En la tercera puerta que había del lado izquierdo, entró el chico. Era realmente grande, contaba con lo necesario para vivir tranquilamente.

-De ahora en adelante, este será tu habitación. Mantenla siempre limpia—dijo bajando las maletas que traía. Inspeccione la recamara en un rápido escudriñar, para mirarle:

-gracias—dije un tanto indecisa, mire el piso donde había una alfombra color café oscuro.- ¿Puedo preguntar cómo te llamas?—

-¿No te lo dijo mi padre?—inquirió con una ligera sorpresa que la disimulo con su apacible rostro.

-No… ¿Itachi?—respondí, pero inmediatamente me vino un nombre que había escuchado de la boca de mí madre.

-No, el es mi hermano mayor. Sasuke—dijo, mientras subía la mano para frotarse la sien. Asentí, mientras ahora al que escudriñaba era a él. Al parecer, le molesto el que no supiera como se llamaba, por que sin decir alguna palabra, salió dejando la habitación en el más profundo silencio. El cual, solo era interrumpido por mí respirar pastoso.

Me fijé sobre la ventana, donde podía apreciar de lleno todo el patio. Era demasiado hermoso. Parecía que, era sacado de un sueño. Me detuve un segundo, sí ellos podían tener un jardín como este, esto solo me indicaba que ellos no eran gente de clase media. Fugaku, nunca había mencionado sí les proporcionaba dinero, tan solo se limitaba a decir que vivían aquí y tenían una vida "feliz". Y quizás así sea. En lo que a mí me concierne, no es algo que suele interesarme, solamente que, uno de mis defectos es que cuando algo me llama la atención, entra una curiosidad incesante, que solo la sofoco cuando descubro cual es el secreto. Y al parecer, él guarda uno.

Despeje mi mente, trataría de no inmiscuirme en asuntos ajenos. Trataría de llevar las cosas con calma y tratar de ganarme la confianza de cada uno. Por separado y luego unirlas. Con una meta en pie, sonreí confiada.

"_aunque, nadie había explicado que iba a ser lo más difícil de vivir en Tokio"_

Acomodé toda la ropa que había traído consigo, de hecho no había sido demasiada _claro, pero mi madre a ultima hora había sacado la mayor parte de mi ropa y hacer más maletas. Había sobrellenado las que traía._

_-¿Madre, por favor. Esto es demasiado, me da pena cargarla—le dije intentado convencerla, pero ella me ignoró.-Te prometo que comprare ropa en mí estadía en Tokio—dije como ultimo intento. Ella me miró con una sonrisa irónica._

_-Sakura, ambas sabemos que no lo harás. Al menos que yo la escoja por ti—dijo. Respiré profundamente._

Había tratado de convencerla pero el resultado no era muy favorecedor. Había olvidado que ella me conocía demasiado, incluso, más que yo misma.

Saqué la laptop que venía en mi mochila, una maquina un poco obsoleta que me había regalado Fugaku por el día de mí cumpleaños. Hace dos años. Aunque, no era para menos, cada mes, está saliendo un nuevo equipo con más actualizaciones posibles.

Busqué sobre las tiendas de música que había lo más cercano a la casa. Tenía planeado comprarme un teclado, quería tomar clases. En Arizona las tomaba, pero con la venida a Tokio las había interrumpido. Quería retomarla nuevamente. Fugaku me dijó, que si lograba dominar bien el teclado, me compraría un verdadero piano. Aunque, espero no sea así. Quiero comprarlo de mi mismo bolsillo.

Encontré varias, solo faltaba que las visitarlas para poder decidirme. La apagué y salí de la habitación. Había cogido un poco de hambre, esperaba poder saciarla, lo más pronto posible. En mí transcurso, logre oír varias voces, seguramente la televisión estaba prendida. Pero no había nadie. Seguí caminado rumbo a la cocina, cuando llegué ví a Sasuke sacando un poco de jugo del refrigerador. El escuchar mis pasos, alzó la mirada logrando divisarme.

-¿Todavía no ha llegado Itachi?—pregunté. El negó con la cabeza, mientras lograba asentir.

-¿Vas a comer?—me preguntó.

-Eso planeó, ¿Puedo tomar algunos alimentos de aquí?—conteste y al mismo tiempo pregunté. Él asintió y salió de la cocina en dirección a la sala.

Busqué un alimento que fuera de mí agrado, al final, terminé por comer un plato de cereal y un yogurt. Cuando terminé, enjuague el plato que había ocupado y los utensilios. Me encamine a la sala; pero me topé con un chico de complexión alta, tiene el cabello largo y lacio y de color negro al igual que sus ojos. Se parecía mucho a Fugaku y Sasuke. Solo que el último junto con su hermano, tenían la piel blanquecina sin rastro de marcas o haber sufrido el tedioso y popular acné.

Lo inspeccioné detenidamente, vestía muy cómodo, unos jeans, camisa quizás una talla más que la de él y unos tenis. Algo muy peculiar.

Su hermano, vestía con un pantalón de vestir junto con una camisa que era de igual manera, en color azul y blanco respectivamente. Si eran ricos ¿Por qué el mayor vestía muy "normal"? un misterio que atribuía mucho a mí curiosidad. Por un momento pensé que sí el tiempo pudiese detenerse, ahora lo estaba haciendo, mí mirada logró detenerse en la suya, quizás algunos instantes, quizás unos minutos. Pero, de alguna manera había logrado quedar prendada en un hilo, donde sí él se lo propusiera, yo me movería a su completa disposición; había quedado sumisa y desprotegida ante su simple pero cautivadora mirada. Algo inusual, debido a mi pobre y escasa belleza, donde solo podía alardear me mí gran habilidad sobre el piano. Nada especial, con la diferencia de él. Un con su ropa común, a pesar de vestir tan cómodo, desprendía una belleza que te atraía de manera inesperada y yo, era una victima más en su lista. Y es que, ¿Cómo poder resistirme a esa manera un tanto sutil que me dirigía? De ninguna manera. Mi vida dependía de la decisión que él tomara.

Un carraspeó, fue lo que me atajo a la realidad. Donde había una persona que nos miraba a ambos respectivamente, alternando uno por uno. En ese momento me sentí azorada, incapaz de levantar la cabeza y tenerla en alto. Una suave risa, hizó que dirigiera la mirada hacía el usuario. Era el chico. O debería decir ¿Itachi?. Quizás.

-Mucho gusto, tú debes ser Sakura ¿no?—dijo, mientras avanzaba hasta quedar a una distancia prudencial de mí persona. Levantó la mano, en un gesto de cortesía esperando mí respuesta. Un poco cohibida, la enlacé junto a la mía, dejando sentir el sentimiento aún más adentro de mí. _Perdida._

-Tú eres… Itachi—dije, a mí respuesta el asintió formando una intangible sonrisa. El dejó mí mano, apenada bajé la mirada; me había sudado por los nervios.

-Espero que podamos llevarnos bien, Sasuke es un poco melodramático. Por favor que no te sorprenda sus cambios de bipolaridad que sufre—dijo, y le dirigió una mirada al aludido. Solo un bufido fue su respuesta ante lo dicho por Itachi.- Por poco lo olvidaba, hoy hice los tramites necesarios para que puedas ingresar a la escuela, mañana empiezas con tus clases—dijo mientras subía las escaleras. Asentía fugazmente. Miré en dirección a Sasuke, el cual, ya había regresado su mirada a la televisión de plasma.

Me sentía fuera de lugar, un espécimen rodeada de dios mitológicos griegos. Porque había que destacar que Sasuke no era feo, podía ser cualquier cosa, pero, ¿Feo? Una palabra insultante. La diferencia que tenia con Itachi era mínima, él tenía unos pequeños reflejos azulados en su cabellera y la mirada de él era un poco más pesada comparada con la de su hermano. Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué la comparación? ¿Por qué pongo en primer lugar a Itachi? Seguramente el cambio de país, estaba haciendo mella en mí. Lo mejor, sería descansar, mañana comenzarían las clases.

El ciclo escolar había comenzado hace escasas dos semanas. Por lo que, seguramente, tendría que aprender adaptarme a los métodos de enseñanza de aquí. Muy diferente, supongo. Había que destacar, que mis promedios no eran perfectos. Trataba de prestar la atención necesaria para poder aprobar los exámenes lo mejor que podía.

-Buenas noches—le dije, el me miró detenidamente, luego asintió. Salí de su campo visual cuando llegué a la segunda planta. Escuché un ruido en la segunda puerta, la curiosidad empezó a invadirme, así que me acerque, una vez estando frente a la puerta, la toqué discretamente, emitiendo un sonido bajo. Pasos, acercándose a la puerta y una cara familiar asomarse por ella.

-Hola, ¿Puedo pasar?—pregunté mientras levantaba la mirada, él me sacaba dos cabezas. Asintió mientras se hacía aún lado y me dejaba pasar. El interior, lucia muy pulcramente limpio, tenía además de la cama, un escritorio, donde tenía una lámpara encendida y un libro debajo de ella. Me acerque a ver que leía, y encontré un libro sobre la psicología. Lo miré con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Hay algo de malo? Solo me gusta la psicología—dijo haciendo un ademan con la manos.

-No…yo…no digo que sea malo. Es solo que ¿Estudias eso?—le pregunté, el negó con la cabeza. Yo asentí mientras me sentaba en la cama. Miré detenidamente mis manos, buscando alguna cicatriz, pero no la había. Sentí como un peso extra, se sentaba aún lado de mí.

-Me gusta, solo eso. Un hobby. Dime ¿Qué te gusta?—preguntó, me tomé el tiempo necesario para pensar.

-La música clásica, como el instrumento: piano—le dije, él asintió y se dejó caer en la cama. Como sí se tratara de su sombra, también hice lo mismo que él. Acostados, los dos, cualquiera pensaría que éramos una pareja de novios, o cualquier cosa. Pero no. Solo hermanastros.

-Mi padre se escucha feliz cuando habla ¿Tú madre la hace feliz?—me cuestionó, asentí un poco intrigada. Le miré de reojo, un haló de tristeza atravesando su mirada, hizó que me girara y quedará de frente a él.

-Pasan mucho tiempo juntos, es por eso que ahora estoy aquí. ¿Tú madre era feliz con tu padre?—le respondí, al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba. Solo negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-Bueno… mi padre siempre lo era, claro que no compartían el mismo sentimiento. Él, como hasta ahora, sigue en los negocios pero por mí madre, los dejaba aún lado y se centraba en ella. Siempre fue así, mí madre fue egoísta—terminó de decirme, su miraba denotaba la tristeza. Hice, en un acto reflejó, pusiera mí mano sobre la de él. Tratando de darle la confianza para que me contara.

-¿La odias?—le cuestioné. El negó con la cabeza nuevamente.

-Ella tenía un amante, el día en que ella murió fue porque se dirigía al apartamento donde se veían a escondidas—dijo, traté de asimilar esa respuesta. Era un poco, como decirlo, sorprendente. No me había pasado por la mente semejante acto.

-¿Tú padre, él lo sabía?—volví nuevamente con mis preguntas.

-Él en realidad la amó mucho, no queremos destrozarlo con la verdad—dijo.

-Aún lo destruyas más con la mentira—acoté, el me miró intrigado.

-No. Él vive feliz sabiendo que ella le amaba igual como él—me dijo, afirmando su respuesta. Cerré los ojos, esto en realidad, había sido algo inesperado. Jamás pensé que la señora hubiera sido capaz de semejante atrocidad.

El sueño fue invadiéndome, gradualmente. Hasta el punto de no saber de lo que en la realidad estaba pasando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sakura, levántate se hace tarde. La escuela—dijo una voz en la lejanía. Abrí lentamente los ojos, aturdiéndome un poco la luz de la lámpara.

-¿Perdón?—inquirí somnolienta, a suave risa de Itachi me atrajo a la realidad, en un instante.

-Un día. Solo un día y ya me has hecho reír más de dos veces—dijo acercándose al ventanal. Entre abrió la cortina, pero la cerró inmediatamente. Yo lo miraba confusa.-Levántate, es hora de ir a la escuela—me dijo y salió de la habitación.

Rápidamente tomé un ligero baño, me vestí con ropa cómoda. Traté de desenredar mí cabello y le acomode un pasador negro chico, discreto. Bajé las escaleras con la mochila en el hombro. Tomé un poco de jugo y salí fuera, donde Itachi me esperaba.

-¿Lista? Parece que sí—admitió, logrando su objetivo. Azorándome.

Nos subimos en el coche, Sasuke iba manejando. El camino transcurrió en silencio, solo por el imperceptible ruido del motor del vehículo. Traté de memorizar el camino, por sí en un dado caso, pueda arriesgarme a venirme sin la ayuda de ellos. Sasuke aparcó en el estacionamiento de la escuela, nos bajamos en silencio. Tan solo había puesto un pie en el asfalto y sentí mil y un miradas sobre mí. Varias, o debería decir muchas chicas me miraban de muy mala manera. Avancé juntó a ellos a la entrada de la escuela, aún sentía sus miradas de repugnancia y asco de mí persona, por lo que él pánico, estaba acudiendo a mí. Me relajé, cuando había llegado a la dirección. Pedí mi horario, me lo dieron y también me proporcionaron el casillero en el cual ahí estaban mis libros. Busqué el casillero _509_, cuando lo localicé, abrí y jalé lo necesario para mis primeras 3 clases. Aún lado de mí, también había alguien buscando varias cosas. Le miré de reojo, un chico de cabellos rojos y piel blanca, sus ojos no los divisaba porque aún no me había mirado. Pero, al sentir mí mirada sobre él, giró y se quedó mudo. Un par de libros se le cayeron, me tomé la molestia de recogerlos. Se los tendí, al parecer, en ese momento regreso a la realidad. Acepto los libros.

-Gracias—me dijo. Tenia la voz grave, producto al cambio que solemos tener en la pubertad.

-De nada… ¿Qué clase te toca ahorita?—le pregunté. El reviso su horario.

-Algebra—dijo, asentí y recordé que a mí también me tocaba la misma materia.

-¿Salón 10?—inquirí con una ceja alzada. Esperanzada para que tuviéramos la misma clase.

-Amm… si—contestó.

-A mi también me corresponde esa. ¿Vamos?—pregunté nuevamente, el mostro una pequeña sonrisa y asintió. Caminamos juntos hasta el salón. Los asientos los compartíamos en dos personas, por lo que, el se sentó conmigo.

-Sakura Haruno—le respondí.-¿Y tú?—pregunté refiriéndome a su nombre.

-Gaara—contestó con simpleza. Y asentí agradecida de haber encontrado a una persona así.

_Aunque escondía un secreto, muy aunado con él de los Uchihas._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola.<em>**

**_Aquí una nueva actualización, en lo personal, me gusta mucho este. Se a tornado en mí favorito._**

**_Espero y a ustedes también les llamé la atención._**

**_Aquí Gaara hace acto de aparición, en el siguiente capitulo, aparecerán unos nuevos personajes. Espero y les guste._**

**_Si es así, apóyame con un review y yo te prometo que actualizare más rápido. Y si no. Pues también házmelo saber por fis._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Megan-chan_**


	3. ¿El día de joder a Sakura?

By: megan-maidie-chan

Sumary: ¿Qué pasaría si una mujer se interpone entre dos hermanos? Y más aún cuando ellos se enamoran de la misma persona, ¿Y si es su hermanastra? Tal vez muchas cosas. Porque desde una mirada nace el amor, de un abrazo la emoción y de un beso la pasión. ¿No es así? Quizás.

Parejas: Itachi x Sakura x Sasuke. (Quiero aclarar que dentro de la historia aparecerán más personajes y quizás un nuevo amor para la protagonista.

NA: la historia se centra desde el punto de vista de Sakura, todo lo relatara a su manera de ver los acontecimientos, y algunas interferencias por parte de un nuevo personaje más adelante.

Au (universo alternativo) un poco de ocC en los personajes.

Personajes:

Sakura

Sasuke

Itachi

Fugaku

Mikoto

Yugao Uzuki

(Este personaje interpretara la madre de Sakura)

Kakashi Hatake

(Interpretará al padre de Sakura)

Gaara

Neji

Ino

Shikamaru

Kiba

Hinata

Naruto

Pein

Konan

Sasori

Y otros más que se desarrollaran más adelante, según avance la historia yo se los haré comunicar.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, pero los argumentos sí.

' HERMANASTROS.:'

Capitulo 3: "¿El día de joder a Sakura?"

-Sakura Haruno—le respondí.- ¿Y tú?—pregunté refiriéndome a su nombre.

-Gaara—contestó con simpleza. Y asentí agradecida de haber encontrado a una persona así. Fijé mi atención en el maestro que entraba, portaba su uniforme pulcramente limpio y una pequeña maleta donde seguramente cargaba con un par de libros referentes a la materia.

-Hoy se incorporara una nueva estudiante, por favor—habló fuertemente para que todos le prestaran atención. Levanté la mano y miré disimuladamente a Gaara que sonrió con sinceridad.

-Sakura, Haruno Sakura—dije quedito, la mayoría arqueaba la ceja y me mirada sin descaro.

-Muy bien señorita Haruno. Siéntese y ponga toda la atención necesaria, mi curso es muy simple si se le ve por el lado positivo. De usted dependerá—dijo dándose media vuelta y anotar unas formulas en el pizarrón.-Binomio de newton, nuestro nuevo tema—y prosiguió con su monólogo de una hora, donde nos explico los pasos a seguir para evitar los errores que como buen estudiante tiene.

-¿Tienes sueño?—inquirí en voz baja, atrayendo la atención de mi acompañante. Este estaba más dormido que despierto y no prestaba la más mínima atención hacia la clase.

-Bueno… algo, mi padre estuvo tomando la noche pasada y cuando bebe suele ser muy… no encuentro la palabra para describirlo pero es un antónimo de quieto—dijo malhumorado y con un bostezo.

-Creo que ya te entendí—reí por su comentario, el me miró detenidamente por unos segundos para después intercalar la mirada hacia el frente, tratando de disimular cierta pena.-Aunque creo que la paciencia es tu fuerte ¿No es así?—pregunte, el hizo una mueca irónica.

-¡Mas de la que te imaginas! Te recomiendo que no la tientes demasiado, o de lo contrario créeme que será contraproducente—imitando una voz maligna tratando de asustarme.

-Muy bien, seré de ahora en adelante muy precavida—insinué lentamente, a él le brillaron los ojos y definitivamente mis ideas se disiparon.

El sonido de la chicharra atrajo nuestra atención, el maestro que se despedía y dejaba la tarea anotada en el pizarrón. La anoté y guarde mi libreta, busque con la mirada a Gaara y lo encontré recargado en la puerta con una pose que lograr desencajar mi boca por unos segundos. Me di unas cachetadas mentalmente por pensar semejante perversidad. Jamás me había destacado por ver como vestían los hombres, pero con él, no había podido evitarlo. Su pose era sexy.

-Creo que tu día no es como lo esperabas… mala suerte, el karma está haciendo justicia—inquirió burlonamente, le mire confundida por su comentario. Sonrió ampliamente al ver mi confusión.

-¿Perdón?—hablé una vez que estuve a su lado, traté de mirar sus ojos pero el se escabullo rápidamente y salió hacia el pasillo abarrotado de gente, donde varios estudiantes iban y venían.

-¿De dónde eres?—habló después de un silencio sepulcral que habíamos mantenido hasta que llegamos a los casilleros. Introduje la contraseña y acomode mi libreta y le mire.

-Arizona—le respondí. Acomodé en mi mochila dos libretas más que serian de las siguientes materias.

-¿Americana? Genial. Dime ¿Cómo es la población? Enserio ¿Es cómo la describen? Muy alocada, desenfrenada y pues ya sabes—preguntó curioso, introduciéndose a mi casillero y echar una hojeada, para después mirarme esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno, en lo personal me gusta Arizona, es una zona algo… ¡alocada! Tal vez un poco, pero es muy bonita. Sus días son soleados y calurosos y los inviernos suelen ser algo suaves—describí a grandes rasgos personales de lo que me parecía mi ciudad natal.

-Venga, estas orgullosa de tu ciudad, aunque en lo personal, no se me hace la gran cosa. Solo una típica ciudad más de Estados Unidos donde la democracia es injusta—acotó con el ceño fruncido, por lo que atrajo mi atención.

-¿Por qué lo dices? No has vivido ahí, creo que tu eres el que tiene malos ideales—pregunte y afirme mi respuesta. El solo negó repetidas veces.

-Como sea… ¿Dime cuantos años tienes?—pregunto nuevamente ignorando mi pregunta. Enarque una ceja, él tipo me ignoraba olímpicamente aunque ya no era muy extraño. Lo había hecho varias veces en un mismo día.

-15 años, ¿Tu? ¿Me responderás o la ignoraras como las anteriores?—pregunte señalándolo con un dedo, haciendo una mueca de enfado.

-Tienes suerte, tengo 13 años—admitiendo entre risas. Le mire por unos segundos tratando de asimilar su respuesta. Vale, el chico estaba delgaducho pero no estaba tan jodido. ¿Había dicho 13? ¿Enserio?

-¿Qué?—hablé exaltada, él me miro con burla, por lo que intuí que estaba bromeando de nuevo.- Muy gracioso—dije, cerrando el casillero y viendo mi lista de horarios.

-¿Por qué? En realidad no te he engañado, esa es mi edad—repitió ahora afirmando su respuesta, que me resultaba inverosímil.

-No juegues, no te voy a creer que tiene 13 años. Tu no lo aparentas—dije viendo los números que habían en las respectivas puertas de los salones.

-¿Es un rasgo típico de los americanos verdad? ¡Niña despierta!, estas en Tokio. Una ciudad que brilla por sus estudiantes—dijo alzando la voz, logrando atraer varias miradas curiosas, como si fuéramos objetos de museo.

-¡Oye! Basta. Enséñame una identificación, de lo contrario jamás te creeré semejante disparate—el rió, más sin embargo saco una pequeña tarjeta, me la tendió y la cogí para revisarla. Él estaba en lo cierto, tenia 13 años recién cumplidos. Azorada le regrese la tarjeta y dirigí mi vista hacia otro punto que no fuera a Gaara, porque me miraba con burla.

-Hahahaha… me debes unas disculpas. La estoy esperando sa-ku-ra—siseo en mi oído, logrando sonrojarme por su cercanía.

-Dis…cul…pa…me—susurré lentamente, en ningún momento lo mire. Porque quizá si lo hacia mi rubor incrementaría, aun grado incapaz de detenerlo.

-Muy bien. ¿Salón 21?—preguntó omitiendo lo de hace unos segundos, asentí y me guio hasta él.

-¿Misma clase?—pregunté, sonrió burlona.

-Claro, un poco tortuoso pero te acostumbraras—dijo, mientras saludaba a varias chicas que pasaban a su lado.

OOoOoOoOoOoO

_Después de clases (Receso)_

-¿Emparedado de mermelada? O ¿Lo prefieres de cajeta? En lo personal la cajeta es mi favorita, pero claro hay gustos muy variados—habló Gaara describiendo los tipos de emparedados que había en el menú, seguí contemplando varios de los menús que colgaban de las paredes.

-El de mermelada puede ser una opción, quizá un jugo de naranja puede ser el complemento casi perfecto—dije divisando los jugos. El sonrió abiertamente.

-Gustos extrovertidos, quizá se deba a tu cabello. Aunque haces la diferencia—dijo mirándome, asentí cabizbaja.-Muy bien, por ser tu primer día dejare que pidas el desayuno hoy, así que apresúrate mi estómago reclama ser atendido—enarque una ceja, había demasiada gente, los chicos se aglomeraban y no dejaban pasar.

-Esto debe ser una broma, jamás saldré de ahí—susurré, el chasqueo la lengua inconforme.

-Lo hubiera pedido yo, pero tú me distrajiste y ahora esto es tú culpa—dijo limpiándose las manos y dejando que la culpa recayese en mí.

-¿Bromeas? Esto no es bueno, nos quedaremos sin desayunar—dije mirando el gentío. Él solo miro a todos lados haciéndose el desentendido.- ¡Genial! Tratare de conseguirla más no prometo nada—dije dirigiéndome hacia la muchedumbre.

_15 minutos después_

-Demonios, esto es imposible—susurré, habían transcurrido más de 15 minutos en los cuales me había visto casi asfixiada y probablemente golpeada. Mi piel pálida era propensa a los golpes, se me hacían moretones que demoraban en borrarse por completo, pasaban de varias tonalidades y hasta después de 2 semanas desaparecían. ¡Genial! Suficiente con el hecho de no desayunar, como para sumarle mi delicada y estúpida piel.

-No cabe duda que eres un poco torpe, y con eso de torpe me refiero a "BASTANTE", mira que no puedes siquiera sacar un desayuno. Fíjate y aprende—había aparecido Gaara aun lado de mí y ahora me instruía. Vi como deliberadamente se abría paso de entre el género femenino sonriéndoles y dirigiéndoles miradas furtivas que dejaban descolocadas a más de una, y no faltaba decir que los chicos le miraban con cierto "fastidio" y era poco decir. En menos de 5 minutos, el ya estaba de regreso y con las dos charolas de comida.

-Eso es hacer trampa—dije acusadoramente, mientras el se mofaba de mí en mis narices. Era bastante irritante.

-¿Enserio? Me da igual, de todas maneras aunque parezca de 13, las chicas me prefieren—dijo, mientras me daba la bandeja con mi emparedado y jugo de naranja. Caminamos hacia las mesas, había uno que otro lugar vacio.

-¿Sakura?—escuche una voz detrás de mí. Me giré y logre ver a Itachi junto con otro chico, le mire con sorpresa.

-Itachi—fue lo único que logre decir. Sentía varias miradas sobre mi espalda y no eran nada gentiles y que podría imaginar de donde provenían. El aludido miro a mi acompañante logrando divisar cierta amargura.

-Gaara—saludo de forma cortante pero muy bien disimulada a mi compañero o debería decir: "¿Amigo?"

-Hola… Itachi, Kisame—saludos respectivamente a los jóvenes, he de suponer que el acompañante de Itachi era el tal Kisame, de otra manera solo hubiera nombrado el nombre de mi hermanastro.

-Sakura, dime ¿Dónde vas a comer? Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, así conocerás a nuestras amistades—dijo Itachi, más su amigo atribuyo cierta frase:

-¡Y no con perdedores!—siseo despacio tratando de evitar que escuchara, más sin embargo lo había escuchado perfectamente. Por supuesto a mi amigo no le pareció ya que arrugo su frente y trago grueso tratando de no decir nada que me comprometiese.

-Itachi, bueno yo… ¿Gaara puede acompañarnos verdad? Es mi nuevo amigo y creo que él único así que me gustaría que estuviera conmigo—inquirí curiosa pudiendo descifrar cierta molestia en los tres presentes. Itachi sonrió amablemente dirigiéndose a mí y dio un paso al frente quedando muy cerca de mi rostro. Se dirigió a mi oído y susurró levemente y despacio procurando que solo yo escuchara:

-Claro sa-ku-ra. Solo recuerda mantener todo al margen—se separo y miro a Kisame. Ambos asintieron y caminaron despacio en dirección opuesta a nosotros.

-¿Sakura?—pregunto Kisame atrayendo mi atención y haciendo que saliera de mis fugases deseos. En el día ya había pasado 2 veces el mismo acontecimiento. Primero Gaara y luego Itachi, es que ¿Qué se traían todos conmigo? Era más o menos ¿El día de joder a Sakura? Muy malo de su parte si así era.

-¿Gaara?—le llamé, el asintió y se situó aun lado de mi, quedando muy pegado a mi persona. Parecía que estaba muy nervioso, ya que si por él fuera ya me abría tomado de la mano y me había atraído hacia él. Llegamos a una mesa del rincón, había varios chicos discutiendo sobre la comida, otros se besaban apasionadamente omitiendo a las demás personas presentes.

**-Pero mira que impertinentes son, presumiendo a los que carecen de eso—dijo señalando a una pareja que terminaba de besarse. Era una chica de cabello azul eléctrico y un chico de cabello naranja y que contaba con muchos piercings.**

**-Cállate Sasori—grito la chica, dirigiéndose al aludido que solo se mofaba de ellos.**

**-¿Qué? Pfff' ahora resulta que los patos les tiran a las escopetas, carajo Konan—maldijo en voz baja a los dos, mientras que la chica arrugaba su frente en señal de molestia.**

**-Guarda silencio idiota, no estoy de humor para tolerar tus estupideces—habló por primera vez, el novio de la chica.**

**-Vamos Pein, no dejes que se salga con la suya—apoyo a su novio, mientras este mantenía su cara seria e inescrutable.**

**-Basta, guardad silencio todos—habló una chica de cabellera rubia, voluptuosa. Estaba maquillándose.**

**-Ino-chan pero que carajos dices, esta pelea esta espectacular—grito un pelirrubio que tomaba jugo y masticaba su emparedado mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo que los dos chicos brindaban gratuitamente.**

**-Tienes razón Naruto, cállate cerda—grito una chica de cabellera negro-azulado con unos ojos perlas. Su vestimenta logro captar mi atención. Lucia muy… rebelde.**

**-Estúpida enana, podías dejar de gritar me desconcentras—gritó Ino tirándole un pedazo de emparedado.**

**-¡Hey! No lo tires, eso es comida—gritó Naruto.**

**-Esta comida hace que engorde, mi status social no me permite estar gorda—repelió a su comentario.**

-Basta—habló Itachi por primera vez, solamente Ino fue la que se volteo con una sonrisa seductora, se levanto y le rodeo el cuello.

-Itachi-kun, no me había dado cuenta de tu presencia—habló sensualmente. Gaara y yo le miramos extrañamente y no era para menos. La chica, instantes antes estaba como una completa histérica y ahora actuaba tan cariñosamente que costaba creerlo. De hecho, estaba sintiendo una opresión en mi pecho y solo se estaba manifestando cuando la tal Ino se encontraba muy pegada a Itachi.

Demasiado para mi gusto personal.

-Vamos Ino, todos sabemos que Itachi no te ve más que como una amiga—habló por primera vez un chico de cabellera castaña y de ojos similares a los de la chica rebelde.

-Por supuesto, es estúpido. ¿No lo crees así Sasuke?—me giré y divise a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y dirigido hacia Gaara.

-¡Hmp! ¿Qué hace él aquí?—siseo, todos miraron deliberadamente a Gaara, sin querer me apegue más a su persona tratando de que esas miradas recayeran en mí y no en él. Si alguien tenia la culpa, esa sería yo.

-Vamos Sasuke, es el nuevo mejor amigo de Sakura. ¿No pensaras tratarlo mal?—inquirió burlonamente Kisame. Itachi solo miro de mala forma al chico y su comentario.

-Sakura, siéntate no hagas mucho caso sobre los comentarios impertinentes de ellos—dijo Itachi bajando la cabeza apenado. Asentí y me senté junto a él y Gaara aun lado de mí.

¿Qué podía decir? Todos miraban a Gaara y no prestaban la más mínima atención hacia su comida, veían cada movimiento que emitía y el aire se iba haciendo cada vez más denso, perturbador y abrumador.

-¡Basta!—levanté la voz y junto con ella mi cuerpo se había desprendido de la silla para poner los brazos sobre la mesa y mirarlos a todos acusadoramente.

-Sakura, basta por favor—habló despacio Gaara, pero omití su comentario para mirar detenidamente a cada uno de ellos.

-¿Acaso Gaara les ha hecho algo? ¿Por qué le miran así? Dios ni siquiera tienen vergüenza, son tan descarados… ¡maldita sea!—les grite, estaba a punto de irme cuando alguien alzo la voz.

-¿Tu qué sabes de nosotros? Vienes y te haces amiga de un traidor, no sabes nada, así que cállate—me gritó Sasuke. Mis nervios se alteraban de una manera rápida y no podía detenerlos.

-¿Qué debería saber? ¿Por qué no hacerme amiga de él? Dímelo—exigí con voz ahogada, él sonrió burlonamente y miro a Gaara.

-¿No le has dicho nada? ¿Ándale cuéntale todo? ¿Deja de ser tan lerdo? maldito perro de mierda—vocifero con rabia, su gritó resonó por toda la cafetería y más de una persona nos miro curiosa.

-Sasuke, detente—Itachi se levantó de su asiento y jalo el brazo de su hermano impidiendo cualquier tontería que le cruzase la mente.

-¡Suéltame!—siseó macabramente. El miedo logró invadir cada fibra de mi cuerpo, por lo que solo atine a jalar a Gaara para retirarnos de aquí.

-Me iré sola a casa—susurré, Sasuke me miro con odio para jalar de mi brazo e impedir que me fuera.

-¡Nada de eso! Recuerda que estas a mí cargo—dijo mordazmente, mi alternativa fue mirar a Itachi el cual me regreso la mirada apenado.

-Te equivocas…Sasuke. Yo soy también parte de todo esto y como soy mayor que tú, Sakura tienes mi permiso—termino de decir, acto seguido Sasuke aflojo mi agarre para mirar a Itachi enojado-Vete Sakura, Gaara…—susurró, los dos nos escabullimos de la gente que se había aglomerado al contornó de nosotros, mirando el espectáculo que brindamos.

No sabía que más había sucedido en la cafetería. Tampoco podía omitir el nerviosismo que estaba presentando Gaara, ya que por más que trataba de ocultarlo era muy notorio. Quizá si lograba no acecharlo él por su propia boca me contara del porque se sus nervios; también un punto a mi favor, era que todos "TODOS" estaban ignorando olímpicamente a Gaara, le mandaban miradas furiosas y no sabia si asociarlo a que se había entrometido con un chico "POPULAR" o faltar al respeto a un chico-súper-mega-sexy-popular-siempre.

-¡Detente, esto ha ido demasiado lejos! Alteras mis nervios, no sé si yo tengo la culpa o sea él, pero de todas maneras tienes que calmarte—grité, caminábamos con rumbo a la casa, Gaara se había ofrecido a llevarme, una espina de culpabilidad lo obligaba hacer esto.

-No se de que me hablas—ignoró mi pregunta. Detuve mi paso pero el continuo el suyo sin un ápice de detenerse.

-¿Crees que esto es divertido? Hasta un mísero bicho podría darse cuenta de la situación—le espeté, naturalmente a este chico ya lo consideraba mi amigo y cabe destacar que no era una chica social, más una fuerza desconocida me atraía a él con fuerza. Una especie de magnetismo.

-Exageras, conviertes las cosas pequeñas en una situación de alto riesgo, Sakura—dijo con apatía, después de todo el usualmente no se preocupaba por nimiedades.

-Lo hago porque te quiero. No sabes demasiado de mi vida, lo sé, pero tu eres, creo que el único que no me desprecia, me critica (aparte de ignorarme olímpicamente) y habla a mis espaldas. Tu amistad me ha hecho recapacitar sobre mis ideales—dije en voz baja, él se mantuvo callado mientras le decía mis tontos sentimientos. Esperaba que me dijera que me entendía, que comprendía mi situación y trataría de contarme, pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Siguió caminando sin decir una respuesta.

Camine detrás de él, el incomodo silencio se había instalado como un invasor y no estaba segura de no querer ceder tan fácilmente. Solo era como un perro que seguía a su dueño sin rechistar y sumisa a sus órdenes, sean cuales sea. No vi en que momento se detuvo, por lo que inconscientemente choque con su espalda, por lo que logre azorarme con facilidad.

-Lo…sien…to—tartamudeando logre completar la frase, mantenía mi rostro oculto imperceptible de que se percatara de mis muestras claras de sonrojos.

-Vamos, entra—dijo apáticamente, mientras golpeaba el piso constantemente.

-Gaara, yo…yo… ¡por favor!—suplique, pero me dio la espalda ignorándome "como siempre". ¿Es que acaso, su amistad le era insignificante? Seguramente.

Toque el timbre, una cámara que se encontraba oculta por los arbustos checó la presencia y automáticamente abrió el gran portalón. Mire nuevamente a Gaara y suspire de tristeza, creía fugazmente que al menos en mi tonta y apática vida había encontrado a alguien diferente.

-Adiós—le dije y me encamine hacia la casa. Cuando llegue a la puerta principal me detuve y la toque levemente. Sasuke con una mueca de asco la abrió y camino hacia las escaleras.

-¡Espera!—le grité, más él no detuvo su andar. Por lo que corrí para darle alcance y preguntarle ciertas cosas que me tenían intrigada. Corría frenéticamente tras él, cuando pensé que jamás lo alcanzaría y se escabulliría en su habitación, me sorprendió que me esperase con la puerta abierta.

-¿Yo…yo… ¿Puedo…pasar?—con la respiración agitada, él asintió y dejó que pasara sin rechistar.

Tenía cierto parecido con la de Itachi. Solamente que el tenia sus libros guardados en un estante que estaba al rincón de la gran habitación. Otro estante donde tenía una colección completa de discos de diferentes géneros; y una pequeña salita que daba al lugar un toque hogareño y cálido. Se acomodo en unos de los sillones y me invito a que me sentase frente a él. Por lo cual no proteste. Miró detenidamente mi cabello y una imperceptible sonrisa surco de su rostro, llevé mis manos hacia mi cabello y trata de buscar el indicio de su sonrisa, quizá tenia algo gracioso en el, como: basura, ramas de arboles o/y algo peor, excremento de paloma. Pero no encontré nada fuera de lugar. Luego él poso su mirada en mis ojos, rápidamente comencé azorarme y los nervios aparecieran. Hasta que su pronunciada voz hizo acto de aparición:

-Tienes unos ojos viciosos—comento sin dejar de mirármelos-Tu cabello junto a tus ojos hacen un buen contraste—termino. Le mire confusa y una especie de calor me abrumó.

El silencio acudió nuevamente, el aparto su mirada y la dirigió hacia la ventana logrando divisar el buen jardín que poseían y que en lo personal me encantaba. Recargo sus brazos en sus piernas y sostuvo sus rostro entre sus manos. Acudiendo nuevamente su mirada sobre mí.

-¿Cómo es Estados Unidos?—cuestiono después de un mutismo que él rompió. Me aclare la garganta para responderle:

-Depende, te refieres ¿Arizona? O ¿alguna ciudad en especial?—inquirí, había varias perspectivas, muchos veían a un América de libertinaje, y otros tanto como yo, a un América de lo más variado y fructuoso.

-La verdad es que no me refería a una ciudad en especial. Mi padre ¿Qué tal te parece?—pregunto y trato de prestar la atención necesaria para que no omitiera algunas cosas.

-Bueno…yo… no platico mucho de mí vida con él, mi madre es la interlocutora e intermediaria entre nosotros, ella hace que nuestra relación sea más amena. De otra manera, seriamos unos completos desconocidos, de hecho, si yo sé ciertas cosas de Fugaku es por mi madre que me las relata—dije especificando la relación de nosotros, el me miro curiosamente, estuvo callado pero al parecer esa no era la ultima pregunta que tenia en mente.

-Sabias ¿Qué mi madre le fue infiel a mi padre verdad?—pregunto, lo negué pero enseguida respondí:

-Itachi me lo contó. Mi madre y yo desconocemos lo sucedido, además Itachi dijo que Fugaku no sabia nada de eso—dije recordando lo que me había dicho la noche pasada.

-Esa es una teoría que el tiene, aunque yo opino lo contrario. Él sabía que mi madre tenía encuentros fructuosos y candentes con un amante, el cual casualmente era un accionista de su empresa y aun lo continúa siendo—relato y enderezó su espalda, logrando recargarla sobre el respaldo del mueble. Me miro brevemente para intercalarla sobre la ventana. Al ver que ya no tenia intención de seguir preguntando me atreví a ser yo ahora la que él resolviera mis intrigas que me comían la mente de una manera frenética.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—pregunte, esperando una afirmativa de su parte para así cuestionarle.

-Una respuesta—respondió con una sonrisa, pero aun sin mirarme. Tomando aire para así llenar mis pulmones del tan vital oxigeno, me atreví hacerla:

-¿Qué paso entre ustedes, Gaara y tú?—un brinco fue mi respuesta, la sorpresa se reflejo en sus ojos al mirarme y entre abrir la boca. De una manera extraña se levantó de su asiento y miro su reflejo en el cristal, yo le seguí pero manteniendo la distancia, pasaron varios segundos que parecían eternos en un silencio incómodo.

-Nada—fue su respuesta, me atreví a tocar su brazo y querer girarlo para que me mirara a los ojos y poder descifrar lo que escondía. No lo conseguí.

-Esa no es una respuesta—le contradije, el me miro de soslayo para tomar un mechón de mi cabello y jugar con el. Se acerco a mi oído y susurró:

-Dijiste una pregunta, sa-ku-ra—acotó y soplo en mi oído logrando desatar una corriente eléctrica que invadían cada fibra de mi cuerpo, cada nervio y musculo, contrayéndose y que por si solo cobró vida.

Su mirada, paso de la tierna y afable, a la lujuriosa y llena de un infinito deseo. Me empujo lentamente hacia atrás hasta que mis piernas chocaron con el cristal de la ventana, logrando asustarme. De repente todo fue confuso, un beso en mi frente que resonó en la habitación y luego su destreza para alejarse y poder sentarse en el sillón con una habilidad que me dejo choqueada.

-¡Sakura!—repentinamente Itachi había aparecido en la puerta azotándola fuertemente, logrando asustarme más de lo ya estaba, miro a Sasuke detenidamente y paso de él. Se dirigió a mí, poso su mano delicadamente en mí corazón logrando sentir mi latido apresurado y asustado de él. Su rostro que por lo regular era inescrutable, dejo esa faceta para convertirla en una de pena, lastima, arrepentimiento y un sinfín de cosas que jamás había pensado ver. Sorpresivamente, me rodeo con sus varoniles y fuertes brazos, logrando quedar mi cuerpo preso de un abdomen fornido.

-Ita…chi—susurré repentinamente, su cuerpo impedía que escapara o huyera de él.

-¡Por dios! No me he podido resistir, jamás había sido capaz de ser tan débil—habló con voz ahogada, suspirando repetidas veces sobre mi cuello. Había podido percibir su aroma, un olor diferente al de Sasuke y Gaara. Este era más maduro, más varonil pero no dejaba lo delicado que podía tener, que a mis fosas nasales le perecía encantador y en cierta parte perturbante. Logrando despertar sentimientos desconocidos que jamás me había atrevido a sentir y que por obras del destino lo sentía con mí 'Hermanastro'.

* * *

><p>hola! xD' ¿Cómo estan? ok espero y bien.<p>

despues de una larga jornada de estudios, libros, materias, calculo, ecologia y etc, etc, etc. una actualizacion.

nota:

la chica de cabello negro-azulado, la chica rebelde es Hinata. la aparicion de ella de esta forma, siempre hemos visto a un hinata timida, que se sonroja con facilidad y de ahi que aquí, será una RebelDe.

tambien involucre a sasuke, aparece un poco más ¿? sexy? quizá. entonces ya sabes, de aqui se desarrollará la trama, un amor encerrado en los hermanastros y el amigo. asi es. gaara es un personaje que estara muy involucrado con el pasado de sasuke, así a estar pendientes de lo que sucederá.

ok, sin mas ke decir: /(solo que me digas que les parecio)/ porfis, a una escritora le es de suma importancia la opinion de sus lectores, así que si estan inconformes, desgustados, les parecio bueno, etc, etc.

voy a subir la conti de " Sexy girls club without fear of losing:' " esten pendientes, porque en unos dias les caé.

tambien subí la conti de¡Por favor no te vayas! si les es de su agrado, pues ya saben.

una nueva idea me ha estado comiendo la cabeza, es un ita-saku, asi ke lo estoy editando y pronto lo subire, por si les llegase a interesar.

ok saludos!' xD'

':.¡Megan-chan!:.'


	4. Estoy confundida

By: Kaname Uchiha

Sumary: ¿Qué pasaría si una mujer se interpone entre dos hermanos? Y más aún cuando ellos se enamoran de la misma persona, ¿Y si es su hermanastra? Tal vez muchas cosas. Porque desde una mirada nace el amor, de un abrazo la emoción y de un beso la pasión. ¿No es así? Quizás.

Parejas: Itachi x Sakura x Sasuke. (Quiero aclarar que dentro de la historia aparecerán más personajes y quizás un nuevo amor para la protagonista.

NA: la historia se centra desde el punto de vista de Sakura, todo lo relatara a su manera de ver los acontecimientos, y algunas interferencias por parte de un nuevo personaje más adelante.

Au (universo alternativo) un poco de ocC en los personajes.

Personajes:

Sakura

Sasuke

Itachi

Fugaku

Mikoto

Yugao Uzuki

(Este personaje interpretara la madre de Sakura)

Kakashi Hatake

(Interpretará al padre de Sakura)

Gaara

Neji

Ino

Shikamaru

Kiba

Hinata

Naruto

Pein

Konan

Sasori

Y otros más que se desarrollaran más adelante, según avance la historia yo se los haré comunicar.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, pero los argumentos sí.

'.: HERMANASTROS.:'

Capitulo 4: "Estoy Confundida"

Había comenzado un nuevo día. Había pasado una terrible noche y no tenia ánimos de asistir a la escuela pero eso no habia impedido que mi hermanastro mayor me levantara y me salvara de sus bromas matutinas.

—Vamos pequeña Sakura, levántate—canturreó por toda la habitación. Revoloteo todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Y de repente abrió las cortinas revelando los primeros rayos del sol.

—5 minutos más—dije con voz cansada y me di la vuelta y cubrirme hasta la cabeza.

Él rió con gran alevosía.

—Vamos dormilona. ¡Levántate!—repitió. Con suavidad Itachi quitó la sabana que me cubría y me revolvió la cabellera.

Abrí un ojo notando como él me miraba con expectación esperando cual seria mi reacción ante sus actos.

Al ver que no respondía su rostro mostró cierta preocupación así que preferí no atormentarlo y le dije:

—No era necesario que vinieras a despertarme, muchas gracias—le dije. Él sonrió confiado y se acerco a la puerta.

—Tienes 5 minutos para estar lista, recuerda: _a Sasuke no le gusta que le hagan esperar_—musitó con una mueca maliciosa al ver como se desencajaba la mandíbula.

No le respondí, rápidamente corrí a mi armario y saque lo primero que encontré a la vista. Me tomo exactamente diez minutos estar lista. Corrí escaleras abajo hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Pude notar la clara mueca de disgusto que tenia Sasuke en su rostro y su evidente molesta. Al verme no pudo contener más el coraje que estallo al verme:

— ¿Demonios mujer que tanto hacías? ¿Tanto para salir como siempre o peor? Vamos 5 minutos retrasados y odio la impuntualidad—gruño mientras se adentraba al coche. Maldije interiormente a Itachi por no haberme despertado antes. El camino Sasuke no paro de discutir entre la impuntualidad y los malos valores que mi madre me había inculcado.

—Mamá se la pasa más tiempo con Fugaku-san que conmigo. Supongo que es el amor… así que si tienes alguna objeción mejor díselo a tu padre—le respondí. Me miró detenidamente por el retrovisor.

Para mi suerte, ya habíamos llegado a la escuela. Inspire hondo y con fuerza me atreví a decirles.

—Que tengan una buena mañana chicos—con una sonrisa forzada salí del auto para perderme entre la multitud.

Camine entre cuchicheos y varias miradas de rencor. La población femenina me miraba como si fuera una _perra._ Y tenia _eso creía _una leve noción del por que las chicas le odiaban.

Apenas había llegado y había creado gran enemistad con todos. Eso la alteraba por que no sabía como manejar la situación.

Aun lado de su casillero se encontraba Gaara acomodando sus libros y rebuscando en su mochila. Sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña acudió a mi rostro y me dije a mi misma: _actúas como una enamorada_. Sin pensarlo me acerque hasta él.

—Hola—dije bajito. Pero él dio un salto y cerro su casillero con fuerza. Me miró asustado y con la respiración estrepitosa. — ¿Pasa algo?

Gaara tenía la mirada perdida. Sus ojos me veían pero su mente divagaba muy lejos, por lo que me acerque a el y roce su mejilla a lo que él pareció darse cuenta y me miro con un sonoro sonrojo.

— ¿Pasó algo malo?—pregunté. Él negó repetidas veces. Aun dudosa asentí. —Vamos a clases—

Gaara parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Más de una vez le despertaba de sus ensoñaciones, para que el maestro no lo reprendiera y así evitar se castigado.

Así habían transcurrido las siguientes horas posteriores.

Estaba harta, era imposible que se comportara como idiota toda la mañana por lo que le reprendí:

— ¡Basta! Me estas volviendo loca, Gaara—exclamé enfadada. Él solo bajo la mirada.

—Hoy no tengo ganas de hacer nada… solo de estar acostado en mi cama, Sakura—musitó con tristeza. Enarque la ceja confundida. Iba a cuestionarlo pero Sasuke apareció.

—Apuesto a que se debe tu tristeza—dijó de forma burlona. Le mire esperando a que continuara pero Gaara lo interrumpió.

—Si lo sabes, entonces lárgate y déjanos solos—exclamó con enojo. Por primera vez en el día veía que reaccionaba. —No hay necesidad de que ella sepa de mí pasado—

—Así que aun sigues sin contarle nada ¿verdad? Que lastima. Y no hables por ella, hasta donde sé ella misma puede pedírmelo—respondió molesto. Se giró hasta quedar por completo frente a mí. —Dime Sakura ¿Quieres saberla?—me cuestionó a lo que asentí rápidamente. Él me sostuvo de la mano y me jaló alejándonos de Gaara.

Llegamos al patio trasero, donde él se acomodo en una banca. Espere impacientemente hasta que se digno en hablar.

— ¿Hablaras o que?—inquirí molesta. El sonrió de lado.

—Supongo que recuerdas la platica que mantuviste con Itachi sobre nuestra madre ¿No es así?—musitó. Asentí. —Pues el padre de Gaara era el amante de mi padre, Sakura—

Sentí como si me hubieran sumergido en un pozo de agua fría. Asimilando lo que había dicho Sasuke, me tome el tiempo necesario como para decidir que era mi comentario que iba a recitar. Mi piel, se había vuelto de gallina y mi boca parecía que iba a permanecer por más tiempo abierta de la sorpresa.

Definitivamente estaba entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado mis hermanastros y por el otro lado el chico lindo que me trataba muy bien. ¿A quien escogería?

— ¿Te das cuenta ahora la gravedad de la situación? Por eso lo odio. Mi madre se revolcó con el perro de su padre—gruñó.

Me había decidido.

Ya había elegido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Pero mira que agradable sorpresa!—musitó Kisame con una sonrisa.

—Hay que admitir que tiene agallas—sugirió su acompañante, Sasori.

—Hola—dije fingiendo una mueca. Todos. Absolutamente todos los que se encontraban en la mesa me miraron en silencio y escrutándome de pies a cabeza. La primera en reaccionar fue Hinata que me sonrió amigablemente.

— ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Hinata; mucho gusto, Sakura—dijo mientras sonreí de oreja a oreja. Donde traía un piercing en la ceja izquierda. Hice una mueca de disgusto que tuve que disimular.

—Que agradable que te juntes con nosotros, fue la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar—mencionó Konan. Le sonreí.

Había un lugar vacio frente a Ino, por lo que no dude en tomarlo. Ella me miró con molestia e inmediatamente me ignoro olímpicamente.

Todos comenzaron a platicar entre si mismos. Me sentía tan estúpida sentada entre gente que jamás pensé que haría amistad. Lo bueno, es que aparecieron Sasuke acompañado de Itachi. Los cuales se posicionaron cada uno a mi costado.

—Hola, Sakura-chan—musitó Itachi en mi oído. Me sobresalte cuando hizo esa acción. Y le mire confundida.

Por el otro lado escuche como Sasuke murmuraba un: _Aléjate de ella Itachi._

Esa había sido mi decisión.

Había optado por elegir a mis hermanastros que a amigo. Después de todo, Gaara no me había confesado la verdad y YO odiaba las mentiras. Giré mi cabeza hacía atrás y logré ver como Gaara me miraba confundido. Con el dolor, me gire y lo ignore.

Miré discretamente a Sasuke, mientras él comía un emparedado sin ningún ápice de remordimiento.

Al notar mi mirada puesta en él, me miró intensamente para después sonreír coquetamente de lado.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, haciendo competencia con mí cabello.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya más de 3 meses. Donde por azares del destino había terminado por separarme de Gaara.

Lo evitaba siempre que podía. Y sino era así, ya fuera Sasuke o Itachi, terminaban por separarme de él.

Aun así, me reprendía por haberme alejado tan de repente. Pero, había elegido a mis hermanastros.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Así que Sasuke te dijo la verdad?—murmuró. Asentí como respuesta.

—Odio las mentiras Gaara, nada te costaba decirme cual era tu secreto—le expresé mi molestia. El negó repetidas veces.

—Sakura, yo no te traicioné. Yo no quería… jamás imagine… ni siquiera vivía con mi padre cuando acontecía eso—dijó.

—Ya no quiero que me hables, Gaara, nuestra amistad _si es que un día existió _ha terminado. Los elijó a ellos. Ellos serán siempre mi prioridad—le dije. Él golpeó el casillero que se encontraba a su lado. Me tomó por los hombros y los apretó haciéndome quejarme del dolor.

—Ay Ay Ay—sollocé al contacto de sus dedos. Él parecía no importarle pues no había disminuido la intensidad del dolor.

—No quiero que te alejes de mí, Sakura—gritó. Miré a mí alrededor buscando ayuda, pero no había nadie cerca.

Él siguió gritándome.

Mi dolor aun seguía aumentando y la insistencia de Gaara atormentándome. Un estruendoso grito logró llamar mi atención, pues el dolor había sido mi prioridad.

— ¡Por que Te Amo!—proclamó Gaara sin ningún miramiento. Mi dolor fue interrumpido por la fuerza de Gaara al acercarse con agilidad a mis labios.

Estos se estamparon en los míos, besándolos con furia y desesperación. Como si eso lo hubiera deseado mucho tiempo atrás. Mis ojos estaban extendidos en su totalidad, donde el sonrojo que tenía en mis mejillas era del coraje que estaba fluyendo por mis venas en esos momentos.

Me estaba besando sin mi autorización.

Mis manos, al parecer por fin reaccionaron. Le comencé a golpear con ímpetu, pero el parecía inmune; lo único que hice fue bajar mis brazos deseando que esto terminara de una buena vez.

Y así lo hizo.

Pues al ver que yo ni respondía a su beso, lo impresionó y se alejo unos centímetros de mi rostro. Logrando ver mi desagrado hacía este.

—Jamás lo vuelvas a intentar. No provocas nada en mi Gaara, lo siento—le dije antes de darme media vuelta y dirigirme al estacionamiento donde seguramente me estaría esperando Sasuke.

Miré como estaba recargado sobre la puerta del copiloto. Tenía una pose demasiado provocativa como para pasar desapercibido al género femenino. Pues más de una chica seria capaz de tener más que una aventura con mi hermanastro.

Hice una mueca de disgusto al sentirme realmente estúpida al tener un poco de celos. Mis pensamientos me jugaban más de una mala pasada cada que podía. Me reprendía por ser tan ilusa.

—Hola—dije con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa. Él me miró burlón.

—Tu voz tiene un deje de voz… celoso—susurró. Enarque una ceja contrariada al sentirme descubierta. —Hola, Sakura—

Últimamente estaba dejándose ver un chico que tenía educación. Ya que casi todos los días me habría la puerta del copiloto.

Antes de entrar al vehículo, una chica se me acerco y jaló mi rosáceo cabello. Me giré y noté que una chica de anteojos y con cabello rojizo me miraba despectivamente.

—Eres una puta—susurró con rencor. Mi boca solo emitió un pequeño sonido de sorpresa. Sasuke me defendió al ver que yo no conteste nada.

—Lárgate de aquí Karin—gritó molesto. Ella escupió a mis pies antes de irse y agregar.

—Estarás maldita por siempre, la no poder decidir por un amor—

Me quede helada. Mi sorpresa era inmensa.

—No le hagas caso, Sakura—me dijo Sasuke. —Vámonos—me incitó. Asentí.

El transcurso fue en silencio. Al llegar a la casa, solo agradecí con la mirada y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Itachi no se encontraba en la casa, había ido a ver a Fugaku. Había insistido en ir, pero Itachi me dijo que solo pasaría unos días con el para hablar de cosas importantes que solo ellos podían dialogar. Que me esperara al las vacaciones para ver a mi madre.

Estaba muy aburrida.

A veces Itachi pasaba las tardes conmigo. Algunas otras Sasuke. Pero él tenía ensayo de piano y no podía estar siempre conmigo.

Fui a la cocina. Y me prepare una sopa instantánea, pues no tenia ganas de hacer nada. El teléfono sonó y corrí hacía el.

—Bueno… Familia Uchiha—hablé. Un sonoro suspiro se escucho a través del auricular.

— ¿_Sakura?_—susurró afligido. Una línea curveó mis labios.

—Kakashi… Hola que gusto oírte de nuevo—dije alegre. Era bueno escuchar la voz de mi padre.

—_Sakura… ¿Cómo es posible que te fueras a vivir con tus hermanastros? ¿No son ellos tus enemigos? Me estas traicionando—_alego molesto.

— ¿Perdón? Padre, ellos no tienen porque ser mis enemigos—contradije por lo que el gruño.

—_Lo son Sakura, ellos son hijos de ese tipo que esta con tu madre. El me quito a tu madre y eso no lo puedo superar—_respondió. Trate de tranquilizarme.

—Lo siento Kakashi, supera lo de mi madre ella ahora es feliz ¿oíste?—le dije sonando molesta.

—_Hablare con _Yugao _y le diré que te vendrás a vivir conmigo_—finalizó. El sonido de que el había colgado me dejo sorprendida.

—Dejarlos… a mis hermanastros… a Sasuke-kun…—musite con tristeza.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
